I'll Never Turn Away
by Magical Miss Brittstoffelees
Summary: A terrible accident and attack leaves The Rum Tum Tugger horribly marred and damaged forever. All the queens turn away from him...but one. Will she be able to make him see that he is loved for who he is on the inside rather than the outside? Or will he leave forever? One-shot. -COMPLETE


I'll Never Turn Away By: Magical Miss Brittstoffelees

**Me: This is a little emotional tidbit I've been working on. I have always loved this idea which has been dusting on my shelf. I hope you enjoy! One-shot. My greatest apologies for being absent. I am in Witness Protection, still in danger but my 'protectors' said it was safe to still be on this site. Anyways…hi!**

_Hot breath…he could feel it running up his spine as he raced away from it, getting weaker and weaker, more tired. He gasped as he felt it snap at him. The Pollicle was bearing down on the large black and gold main coon tom. He gasped as he ran, warm blue eyes wide and terrified. The Pollicle bared down on him, long ivory teeth glinting as it chased him, saliva slathering from its jaws. The tom screeched in fear as he drew closer to the Junkyard…just a few blocks…Just a few blocks….There….the road to cross into the junkyard. _

_The tom raced towards the road…Safety was on the other side…He leaped off the curb…raced over the cobblestone…Suddenly there was a screech and bright lights illuminated the cat. He yowled in agony as a metal bumper collided viciously with his shoulder and flank…he was thrown forwards and pain jarred through his body as he slumped in the headlights. Then as if it could not get worse the dog was suddenly there snarling and growling. It's jaws met his scruff and shook him violently before slamming him down and sinking its teeth over his head. Pain seared through him and he screamed in agony as his own blood poured down his marred face. Then he was released and slumped to the ground. His eyes opened in a daze to see the human had gotten out of the car and was jerking the snarling dog away from the cat by its collar. The dog was trying to bite the human too but the man did not let up, carefully avoiding the teeth and holding the dog away from its prey. A shadow passed over the cat and he looked towards the headlights to see a female human reaching towards him with trembling hands. His eyes quickly darted to the junkyard gates and back and he whimpered once weakly. Suddenly there was a yowl and out of nowhere cats surged onto the street from the junkyard. A large silver tabby hissed at the human and stood over the leopard spotted tom. The female human backed away slightly, eyes understanding. _

_Suddenly there was a cry. The dog had turned on the man and was biting his arm. The man tripped and grabbed hold of his shoulder instead…But the cats were there instantly, slamming the dog away from the human and ripping and tearing at it from all sides. The dog's animalistic snarls turned to whimpers and yelps of fear and pain. The man sat, wide-eyed and stared. Soon the dog was running, covered in blood. The cats all quickly moved back to the injured tom and lifted him carrying him away into the darkness, the two humans staring after him in shock. Then everything was still in silent the only evidence of the cats, the blood that spattered the ground and the golden fur of the injured tom floating in a puddle of his own blood._

Munkustrap's eyes were wide as the tribe carried Tugger back into the clearing. He panted, staring at his brother's bloody torn apart face.

"Let's get him to Jenny's den." He instructed quickly. The toms nodded and headed to Jennyanydots the tribe nurse's den. She ushered them in from her position in the entrance, worry on her face. Very suddenly a chorus of queen voices rose.

"What happened to Tugger?"  
>"Is he ok?"<p>

"Is he going to look like that the rest of his life?" At the last statement Etcetera, Jennyanydots daughter shot a glare into the crowd.

"Who cares?! He might die you inconsiderate prats!" She growled furiously. The she-cats huffed a bit but Munkustrap growled at them. The crowd quickly dispersed as the toms carried Tugger into the den. Etcetera followed her mother in knowing with Jelly pregnant that she would have to help her mother. But she was scared.

The toms set Tugger down then left save for Munkustrap. The tabby Protector looked worried.

"Jenny…?" He said uncertainly which was unusual for the silver tom. Jenny looked at him sadly and sighed.

"Go…try and comfort the tribe Munk. I know you're worried but you'll be no help in here worrying. Just go sweetie." She meowed. Munk sighed and nodded before he turned, heading outside. Etcetera was standing beside Tugger, staring at his face fearfully. Jenny blinked at her kit.

"Hun, I know its scary but you gotta help me, ok?" Jenny meowed. Etcetera only nodded.

"What do I do mom?" She asked. Jenny blinked.

"Get me towels and a bucket of warm water. I need bandages, rubbing alcohol and my needle and stitches." She instructed. The young she-cat darted about, gathering what her mother had told her to and she quickly returned with everything her mother needed. Jenny nodded in thanks and each she-cat took a cloth dipped in the warm water before they gently began to dab the blood from and around the wound. Soon the wound was as clean as it was going to get with fresh blood pooling out of the wound every few moments. Jenny got her needle and sterilized it before she pressed it against the ragged stripes of flesh on his face and began sewing the wound back together…though it was less disturbing then open flesh the wound was still lumpy and ragged when she had finished.

Etcetera swallowed slightly, observing his marred face. Jenny began pouring the rubbing alcohol openly onto the wounds and Tugger whimpered in his unconscious state. They fizzed stark white against his dark golden an black fur before it all died down. Jenny frowned and wrapped his arm where he had been gashed before she looked at Etcetera.

"Etcy. Could you please gently lift his head so I can wrap his face then his upper torso please?" She murmured. Etcetera nodded and the young she-cat gently lifted his head. Her mother wrapped the toms face…almost completely. Etcetera winced. Jenny quickly finished then nodded to her daughter who climbed up and kneeled on the bed, gently lifting the tom higher, almost against her chest. Her mother began wrapping the wounds around his middle and the tom groaned very softly in his sleep before he nuzzled his face slightly into Etcetera's chest. She blinked, slightly surprised.

It was true, Etcetera was his biggest fan-queen and she was always near him trying to get close. But Tugger had never made a physical gesture towards her other than an amused scratch behind her ears or under her chin or to clamp his paw over her mouth when she wouldn't shut up. He never really made any advances further than the chin scratch or flirting…he believed she was just a kitten…But while she had been flirting with him since she was a young kitten and he a young teenager as they had grown he didn't seem to realize she wasn't a kitten anymore.

From the outside most would assume that she was just head over heels with Tugger's looks and façade but the reason she squealed loudest, loved his responses the most and demanded the most attention of the queens was because she genuinely loved him for who he hid from the world. And watching him as closely as she did she knew who he was inside. She remembered the times when she was small and terrified of storms and had demanded only Tugger. It had been he who had come to her and sang her a lullaby when she was afraid. He would sing her one certain song and gently kiss her cheek before he left. No matter how high and mighty he pretended to be he took time for others. And he worried and fought like the rest of them. And she loved him for it.

Now when he pressed his wounded and bandaged face lightly against her chest, seeking the comfort they both so desperately needed she was surprised and felt warmth spread throughout her body. Her heart was beating quickly. She sighed, eyes softening and gently rested her chin on his head. He sighed and seemed to relax visibly. Jenny blinked in surprise and confusion as she finished when she felt his tense muscles relax as he rested his head against Etcetera's soft calico fur. She smiled sadly once before shaking her head gently.

"OK Etcy. I've done all I can do." Jenny murmured. Etcetera nodded and Jenny began cleaning up. Etcetera gently laid him back upon the bed and stared down at his face for a moment before she sighed. She knew Tugger would be devastated, because she suspected he would never look the same again.

It was two days before he woke. Etcetera was sitting at the kitchen table talking quietly with her mother when she heard a groan. She looked over to see Tugger's eyes had opened and he groaned in pain. She blinked and ran over to him, leaning over the table. His eyes rested on her, bright with pain.

"Et…Etcetera…? What happened?" He rasped. Etcetera blinked.

"You got hit by a car and attacked by a dog." She meowed softly. His eyes widened slightly as he remembered.

"Oh…yeah…w...what's on my face?" He asked, fear in his tone. She blinked.

"Bandage…" She meowed hesitantly. His eyes widened.

"I…Is it bad?" He breathed shakily. Etcetera blinked.

"Um…Honestly, yeah it is…but there's still a chance it might heal." She meowed softly. Meanwhile his face had frozen, fear and pain in his eyes. He looked as though his entire world had just crumbled. She blinked and gently touched his arm…he flinched away. Etcetera sighed heavily and turned away from him, walking back over to her mother…Things could only get worse from there.

Weeks later they were finally ready to remove the bandages. Jenny winced slightly as she began to unravel the white fabric and Etcetera stood beside her with an ointment for the wound. Tugger's eyes were unfocused and scared. On and on it seemed to go the white fabric rubbing against Tugger's sensitive skin and causing it to itch. Tugger winced slightly, the urge to scratch almost insatiable. Jenny blinked, eyes widening slightly as she removed the last layer…half of Tugger's face was raw and pinkish with only a fine layer of golden fuzz covering it. There were four long jagged scars that stood out slightly against the rest of the skin. It looked almost like a large beast had scored its claws across his face. Luckily his eye was fine. Etcetera's eyes widened as her mother gasped and put her paw to her mouth. Etcetera nudged her sharply and the she cat absently dropped the cloth on the table, stepping a few paces back and staring through teary eyes. Etcetera blinked, fury overcoming her towards her mother…How could her mother act so inconsiderately?! She growled shoving her mother out of the way before she sighed and looked into Tugger's eyes.

"Sorry Tugsy. I guess it did scar…" She murmured, gently beginning to dab the ointment onto his face. He blinked, dread in his eyes.

"No…" He whispered shakily. Etcetera blinked.

"Tugs? It's ok…you're not different. Everyone will still…love you." She meowed shakily. Tugger shook his head and when she was finished he pushed her paws away before he stormed to the mirror…his eyes widened before he turned and fled the den.

"Tugger!" Etcetera called out. But he was gone…

Days later when he finally showed his face…the worst happened. Toms looked away from him uncertainly and the queens gasped and avoided him. He became depressed and dejected, staying to the shadows, hiding away in his den. Not one queen would even look at him. No one but Etcetera that is. Each time she approached him he turned his face away or ran. It broke Etcetera's heart.

"Why are you still chasing over him? He's ugly!" Electra had growled one day. Etcetera had immediately sprang at her best friend and nearly ripped her pelt off until Munkustrap and Alonzo had pulled them apart. Day in and day out it was the same and Etcetera stopped being her usually cheerful self. She was more quiet and depressed. But she was also becoming mad at Tugger for isolating himself like this…

One evening maybe a month later Etcetera heard a loud and desperate voice. She crept up only to come across an infuriating scene. Bomballurina stood awkwardly in front of Tugger. He was staring into her eyes.

"Please Bomba…You told me you loved me but you won't even look at me!" He said. She blinked.

"Tugger…stop…I…I can't be with you…" She meowed. He blinked.

"Is it because of my face?" He whispered in a shaky voice. Bomba blinked, eyes narrowing slightly.

"No…I mean…Ugg…It's over Tugger. That's all there is too it! Goodbye!" She spat. Tugger gasped, eyes wide and filling with tears before he turned and raced away. Bomba turned only to come face to face with a furious Etcetera. She gasped and took a step back.

"Oh! Etcetera! It's only you kitten…" Bomba said, sounding somewhat annoyed. Etcetera narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not a kitten for starters and how could you do that to Tugger?!" She demanded. Bomba narrowed her eyes.

"I can't be seen with someone who looks like him. It would damage my image!" Bomba growled. Real hatred began to flame in Etcetera's eyes.

"You were using him the whole time! How dare you do something so low! You're no Jellicle!" She snarled. Bomba hissed dangerously.

"Watch it kitten!" She growled low. Etcetera met her gaze unwavering.

"No. You watch it." She growled. Something in the young calico's gaze unnerved the larger red tabby. She stepped back with a huff.

"Useless…stupid, stupid kittens always think they know better." She muttered, walking away from her.

"Yeah. You better walk away kitten." Etcetera snapped after her. Then the calico turned, seeking out Tugger's scent trail.

Dark had fallen by the time she followed his twisting and perilous trail through the yard which stupidly went back to his den anyways. She hesitantly stepped inside and blinked…almost immediately she jumped in fear and shock. Overhead thunder crashed and outside rain began to lash the ground relentlessly. She heard whimpering coming from the back and she quickly followed it, ignoring her own fear. She found Tugger, knees hugged to his chest, trembling violently at the head of his bed. She ran over to him and he gasped, turning his face away.

"E…Etcetera…what are you doing here?" He rasped. She blinked.

"I came to find you." She informed. He blinked.

"W…why would you want to find me? Nobody wants to find me anymore…I…I'm just going to leave." He meowed softly. She blinked.

"No Tugger! I came to find you because unlike stuck up snobs like Bomba I do care, regardless what you look like." She meowed fiercely. He was surprised by her tone and blinked, staring at her. She looked up into his eyes.

"Tugger…Haven't you even noticed? I'm not a little kitten anymore? I am an adult now…and the reason I'm always there trailing you around, wanting to be first, the loudest…Is because I love you…I honestly love you for who you are underneath all the looks and façade." She whispered. His eyes widened slightly.

"B…But nobody knows who I am…underneath." He whispered shakily. She blinked, staring into his warm blue eyes.

"I do. I was always watching Tugs…When you helped the kittens, gave Pounce and Tumble advice on dating, took time for everyone who needed you, fought as fiercely as the rest of us to defend our tribe, cried with us when we lost someone…" Thunder suddenly boomed overhead and Tugger flinched, drawing in on himself. "And when you sang to me when I was little. When I was scared of storms." She murmured. He blinked, and looked down at her, eyes distant. She smiled and gently moved close until she was inches away. She reached out and gently ran a paw down the scars on his face and tangled her paws in his mane. He stared at her in shock, shivering under her touch…She looked up into his warm blue eyes, her pale green sad and filled with unquestionable love. He stared down at her.

"I…I did always love you…but I was scared…you were always the kitten." He murmured softly. She blinked, joy lighting in her eyes. Thunder crashed again and Tugger whimpered, clinging to her. Slowly she climbed up onto his bed and sat beside him, holding him in her arms as he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her chest fur. She blinked, feeling him shivering and sighed softly before she began to sing. She remembered the words from when he had sung to her as a kit.

"_Little child, be not afraid_

_The rain pounds harsh against the glass_

_Like an unwanted stranger_

_There is no danger_

_I am here tonight_

_Little child_

_Be not afraid_

_Though thunder explodes_

_And lightning flashes_

_Illuminates your tearstained face_

_I am here tonight_

_And someday you'll know_

_That nature is so_

_This same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land_

_And forests and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see_

_In the morning_

_Little child_

_Be not afraid_

_The storm clouds mask your beloved moon_

_And its candlelight beams_

_Still keep pleasant dreams_

_I am here tonight_

_Little child_

_Be not afraid_

_The wind makes creatures of our trees_

_And the branches to hands_

_They're not real, understand_

_And I am here tonight_

_And someday you'll know_

_That nature is so_

_This same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land_

_And forest and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see_

_In the morning_

_For you know, once even I_

_Was a little child_

_And I was afraid_

_But a gentle someone always came_

_To dry all my tears_

_Trade sweet sleep the fears_

_And to give a kiss goodnight_

_Well, now I am grown_

_And these years have shown_

_Rain's a part of how life goes_

_But it's dark and it's late_

_So I'll hold you and wait_

_'til your frightened eyes do close_

_And I hope that you'll know_

_That nature is so_

_This same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land_

_And forests and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see_

_In the morning_

_Everything's fine in the morning_

_The rain will be gone in the morning_

_But I'll still be here in the morning" _As she sang Tugger had relaxed and slumped into her fur. He stared up at her, blue eyes warm.

"Will you never turn away?" He whispered.

"Never." Etcetera promised gently and he knew she meant it.

"I love you Etcetera." He breathed. Etcetera smiled, tears wavering in her eyes as she spoke.

"I love you too Tugger." She murmured softly, and meant every word. She gently leaned down and kissed him…All the years of waiting for him to do more than scratch under her chin…this felt twelve thousand times better than any minor gesture. Etcetera smiled once.

"I'll never turn away." She promised again. He believed her and both fall asleep.

Munkustrap would find them in the morning, Etcetera asleep on Tugger's bed, her head leaning against the headboard. Tugger was stretched out beside her, his head resting on her chest. Both looked happy and peaceful and Munkustrap smiled and walked back out of the den.

Acceptance is something that must be felt for what is on the inside and judgement must not be passed so foolishly. Take the time to let someone know you care. Who knows just what problems they have in their lives, and who are we to say who they are based on how they act on the outside or look?

**Me: *sigh* Hey guys. Hope you liked that one…yes Bomba was a bit of a bitch but it was needed. Sorry. *shrug* Oh well. I hope you liked this story. **


End file.
